


he loves control

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Demon Kyungsoo, Lonely Jongin, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: in which jongin wants a loving dog, but ends up summoning the demon of lust.





	he loves control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongdaesang (d10smessi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/gifts).



> sorry for the ugly writing, grammatical mistakes etc.

jongin takes a deep breath then reads the chant at the back of the red paper that sehun said would help him summon a pet dog.

he needs a companion in his boring and monotonous life and sehun told him about the secret shop at the bottom of the coffee shop he works at that sells services about supernatural things. he said they provide magic spells too and being a good friend sehun is, he bought him the spell card for free that will summon the pet dog he asks for that sehun assures will surely love him.

he tried adopting a dog before but the dog was difficult to handle he just gave up, so since then he never adopted one even if he adores and loves pet dogs. he wonders though why pet dogs don't like him. he's even nice to them and the fortune teller he was able to talk with before told him that pets love and adore him in his past life, but she also told him that there is a reason why it's a different case now. he never got an answer, but the way the lady gave him a hard look scared the hell out of him that thinking about it now still gives him the creeps.

 _"juka chali shi tu li kaka mari yu uy po ri xhi chi"_ he chants thirteen times in the middle of the night and with a lighted candle on his other hand. he doesn't know the meaning of the words he's saying but for the sake of his desire, he'll say the words even if he's also not sure if he's pronouncing the words correctly.

after the thirteenth chant, a cold wind blows in his room despite the windows and the door being locked, giving him goosebumps.

he hugs himself with one arm and the frames on the walls swing along with the strong wind that came out of nowhere. when he closes his eyes to protect them from the harshness of the wind, once he flicks his eyes open, instead of a cute puppy on his bed, there is a predatory looking petite boy on all fours that grins at him, shirtless and pudgy on the arms, cheeks and tummy.

“hi!” he greets. perfect teeth on display. his smile a shape of a heart.

“hello?” before he can give a proper reaction, the boy wearing tight black shorts and black suspenders on his unblemished body, crawls to him, giggling. he holds jongin's hands and says, "you summoned me. finally, i’m out from that ugly, tiring place. thank you!" then he nuzzles his face on jongin's palms and even kisses them. automatically, jongin backs away from the unexpected intrusion of the unexpected man.

the man pouts cutely and it's obvious in his eyes that he's upset. black eyes, hair, and outfit. is this the dog he just summoned? a man without a shirt whose nipples are so erect and pink? a shapeshifter perhaps? or maybe the person who'll give him the dog he asks for?

"are you the person who'll give me a dog?" straight to the point, jongin asks. he need immediate answers.

the cute boy tilts his head to the side and pouts. "what dog are you talking about?" in a sultry tone of voice he says.

"this spell card." he grasps for the card under his thigh but when he doesn't feel the material, he gripes for the card but doesn't find it even as he searches for it under the pillows and on the floor. "where the hell did it go?"

"i came from hell!" yells the shirtless boy enthusiastically. jongin accidentally pores his eyes over the two erect pink nipples of the boy, but looks away immediately after, then the words that came from the stranger sinks in his head so he turns his sight back at him.

"what hell are you talking about?" he queries with a furrowed brows.

the boy's legs are folded like an 'M' milky white thighs on display and seems to be glowing under the dimmed yellow light. "i came from hell where satan lives. i'm kyungsoo and you summoned me, the prettiest and the sexiest demon in hell."

"no," jongin retorts. "i summoned a dog. where is the dog? are you the dog?"

"pups are cute but i'm cuter than them. i just said i'm a demon. demon of lust to be specific. i'm not a dog." kyungsoo frowns. his long black hair looks so soft and fluffy that jongin gets to have the urge to touch it.

jongin panics and his eyes doesn't settle on one place. he can't believe he just summoned a demon. "i want a dog."

kyungsoo crawls closer and holds jongin's thighs with his seductive hands. "i can be your dog. you can do dirty things on me. you can't do that on a dog."

too seductive. jongin swallows down the lump from his throat, but pretends he doesn't know what kyungsoo means. "i don't want to do dirty things. what are you talking about?"

kyungsoo traces jongin's thigh while cutely batting his long lashes at him. his big wide eyes are too beautiful he feels drawn to them. "i'm sure you want to have sex. you're a guy. you have needs. your hand--" he holds it and kisses the fingers one by one before pressing it on his smooth baby skin face. "--this hand can do wonders on my eight-wonder body. you can slip in my--"

jongin presses his finger on kyungsoo's plump lips. not that he's playing innocent, but he can't just have sex with a demon. this is not even what he asked for. "s-stop."

unfortunately for him, kyungsoo suckles on his finger and even lewdly swirls his tongue around it.  jongin's heart hammers fast and loud against his chest as he watches the demon in shock.

when kyungsoo pulls away, a string of saliva connects from his lips and jongin's forefinger.

the demon smiles. "see? you can do that. fuck my mouth with your fingers and then you can fuck my ass after!" he explains explicitly. no wonder he's a demon of lust.

 

jongin runs his hand on his face and sighs. what did he do wrong for him to summon a demon rather than a dog? he thinks it's because of the chant. that maybe he mispronounced the words correctly.

"i just need a dog. not sex." or maybe he really needs sex.

"but why?" the demon complains like a child, lower lip jutting out. he's so cute it's quite hard for jongin to resist himself to give in to what the demon offers him. "if you're doubting my skill then don't, because a lot of demons in hell have already fucked me and they are all chasing me for another fuck but i'm tired of them all. i'm tired of hell to be honest that's why i'm so happy you summoned me!" he bounces on bed and claps adorably.

jongin wants to reach out and pinch the boy's round cheek, but he has to contain himself. "do you think there's something wrong with the spell given to me?"

"who cares?" he folds his arms. "i'm here and if you want a dog so fucking much then buy me a dog costume. dog ears and a tail then i can be your sexiest pup that you can defile any time."

"can't you just give me a temporary dog and leave?"

the demon gasps and his eyes get teary. "l-leave? you want me to leave? this cute and sexy demon who is me? d-don't you like me?" he turns around then wiggles his plump ass at him. he gropes it with one hand and slaps it hard. "don't you want this?"

jongin's jaw drops and his eyes widen. "uh..."

kyngsoo looks over his shoulder and bites on his finger seductively. "i can cum multiple times. we can do it 24 hours if you want. i'm pretty flexible. we can do different sexual positions and just...just fuck me senseless i'd be so happy." he turns then crawls closer to jongin. this time, he climbs on jongin's lap and grabs a fistful of jongin's hair before dropping one hand to caress his chest down his stomach. "i bet you're so big too." he pouts while staring at the forming tent under jongin's boxers. but then after groping jongin's stomach, kyungsoo gasps and lifts up jongin's shirt. "ahhh you got abs too! why aren't you a demon from hell? if you're only a demon down there i wouldn't mind you fucking me over and over again." he whimpers. "honestly, you are my type." he grabs jongin's arms next. "oh satan, look at these biceps." he squeezes them then gives jongin puppy eyes. "fuck me. i want you to fuck me. you can't fuck a dog. but you can fuck me. i'm the tightest baby boy you'll ever meet. you'll enjoy me."

jongin stays still, but stares up at kyungsoo, watching his sinful tongue wet his lips, until, the demon grinds on his crotch.

a zap of electricity courses through his body and the pleasure is building up that his mind doesn't function anymore.

the movement surprises jongin. he gasps and he feels like his body is on fire. he holds on kyungsoo's waist and automatically humps with him.

"ah--i knew it, y-you--ah--want this too, daddy." kyungsoo's hands loop around jongin's shoulders, head throwing back, flashing his milky white neck.

jongin can't stop moving his hips. his hand goes down in between kyungsoo's thighs and he strokes him through his black shorts.

"ah--daddy!" kyungsoo moans loudly. his pretty face contorts in a pleasured expression and jongin breathes heavily from the sensation of their clothed cocks rubbing, yet incredulous from how kyungsoo just called him.

"d-daddy?"

kyungsoo smirks. “my fave kink.”

“oh.”

“yeah right, now, let’s get naked.”

eventually, they get naked and jongin hovers on top of kyungsoo, kissing his unblemished neck and collarbones. he never thought a demon would look so good and gorgeous as kyungsoo. he's the most beautiful creature that he has ever seen his whole life.

the demon moans too loud. he's very vocal. just one brush of jongin's hand on his thigh, he gasps and whimpers. but the loudest is when jongin swirls his tongue around his pebbled nipples and jongin thought he's going to lose himself from the pleasured sinful sounds coming out of kyungsoo's mouth.

jongin suckles and nips on kyungsoo's chest until he's full of his marks. his cock aches and begs for attention. its head licks with precum and kyungsoo doesn't need an order to move as he grabs the thick cock around his fingers and start kissing it soundly.

jongin grabs the demon's hair and breathes heavily. just from the sounds kyungsoo makes as he sucks on his cock drives him insane. he stares down at kyungsoo bobbing his head, taking all of his cock that he can get.

kyungsoo is so small and so cute. even if his cock doesn't fully sink in kyungsoo's mouth, the demon pumps the base and he knows what he's doing and he’s good in it.

they stare at each other's eyes as kyungsoo is having a sweet time deep-throating jongin's cock. kyungsoo drools. the sides of his lips wet from his own saliva and precum from jongin's cock. the sight is pure sin. no doubt that jongin just summoned a demon.

kyungsoo pulls away and wipes his mouth with his arm. "daddy, i haven't gotten your name yet."

"jongin." he responds breathily.

"daddy jongin, fuck me?" the demon asks innocently, head tilted to the left while poking his wet lips.

jongin has no control.

“i gotta prep you first—“

“no need. i’m slick down there. my body is made to be fucked anyway.” the demon informs, but jongin insists on putting a dollop of lube around his cock first.

once he has lubed his cock, he slips inside kyungsoo's tight hole. the demon was right, he's tight and wet,  jongin grips firmly on his thighs as he thrusts slowly to let kyungsoo adjust to his size first, although the demon takes him very well already.

"ah--i knew it you’re big." kyungsoo moans in a soft-spoken tone of voice. “i can tell. ah—fuck.”

jongin bends kyungsoo's thighs and pounds in the demon's ass at a steady pace. his muscles flex as he grips on kyungsoo and thrusts in his hole with all his might.

kyungsoo doesn't stop vocalizing how big and strong jongin is and how good his cock feels inside him.  meanwhile, jongin picks up his pace but then slows down as he doesn't want to finish this yet.

he stares down at kyungsoo writhing underneath him, pupils dilated and cheeks dusted in pink. "you're so loud."

kyungsoo manages to giggle at him, hands raised up above his head. "i was told a lot of times. doesn't it turn you on?"

"it actually--" he groans as kyungsoo's walls squeezes his length. "-does."

in reply, kyungsoo whimpers and arches his back for jongin. his eyes rolls at the back of his head, moaning out loud for jongin to go harder.

kyungsoo's long black hair is dishevelled and damp on his forehead. soft mewls coming out from his mouth as he throws his head back or to the side.

jongin's grip on his thighs tightens and he almost cums when kyungsoo demands him to stop.

"wait--" he holds on jongin's bicep and breaths deeply to catch his breath.

jongin slows down and quirks a curious brow. "did i do wrong?"

"jongin, if you did wrong, i would just ride you instead. you're doing great, daddy." kyungsoo reaches up to press a kiss on jongin's lips then taps his bicep as he points his pointy mouth to the mirror. "i want to bend on that desk then fuck me there. i want to see myself while you're fucking me." he demands. a command that screams it shouldn't be refused.

jongin pulls out his cock from kyungsoo and the demon struts towards the desk with swag before looking at himself on the mirror. he winks at himself and says, "so pretty, kyungsoo. so sexy too." he giggles confidently on the mirror and even doing some cute and sexy poses.

jongin doesn't deny that kyungsoo is undeniably beautiful. and as he soon stands behind kyungsoo's bended body, when the demon settles himself on his designated place, grabbing the edge of the mahogany desk, jongin grabs his hips. he presses his back on kyungsoo's and leans to his ear, "are you going to disappear after this?"

kyungsoo looks over his shoulder and kisses jongin's nose and smiles charmingly. "fuck me first and make me cum so hard before i give you answers, daddy."

and so jongin doesn't waste time but drops on his knees as he pokes his tongue over kyungsoo's rim. he buries his face in between kyungsoo's ass cheeks, nose digging on it as he slurps and probes his tongue inside kyungsoo's entrance.

kyungsoo keens and rides on jongin's tongue. the man swirls his tongue on it and the suckling noises along with kyungsoo's moans almost sends him to completion, but he stops himself before he can explode.

kyungsoo is already spent and boneless, yet still manages to shoot him a smile. "fuck me." he urges sweetly that even if jongin has no qualms of stopping this, still demands.

jongin slides his slick cock in the demon's heat. warm walls squeezing him just enough he starts to thrust at a steady pace again.

"j-jongin!" kyungsoo moans wantonly every minute along with his whimpers and groans. “ _nghh—_ daddy!”

jongin darts his eyes on the mirror as he picks up his speed. kyungsoo is looking as well on the mirror, face crumpled from intense pleasure. the sight was so arousing that even if jongin wants to prolong this, the pressure down his gut builds. he moans kyungsoo's name repeatedly as he digs in his ass deeply. rougher. harder. faster. his sight blurs from the sensation as all he can see is white while spurts his cum inside kyungsoo's hole.

his legs stutter and his bones feel weak after, but he manages to give one last thrust as he milks himself inside kyungsoo.

the demon breathes heavily like him, a sheen of sweat on his neck and chest as he turns to him. he also loops his arms around jongin's neck and gazes up at him. their breathing has regulated back to normal.

"are you going to disappear now?" this time, jongin knows in himself that he doesn't want to let go of this cute and commanding demon.

"hm..." kyungsoo pouts while poking his lips. "you don't want me, so yeah? maybe? who knows? depends on the spell you have. or i'm going to pop out soon. i'm not sure what time because the last time i was summoned by a human was like 900 years ago so i can’t remember too how long i’m going to stay after a mindblowing sex?" he shrugs, also not sure about what he’s saying.

jongin embraces the demon. "can't you just stay here with me?"

kyungsoo hugs him back but stares right up at jongin who's sad and looking so lonely. "you want a dog. you made that clear earlier."

"what if i tell you i want to have you instead?"

kyungsoo lowers his head, eyes darting on jongin's chest before burying his face on it. jongin is warm and so is kyungsoo even if he's a demon.

"i'm not sure what kind of spell you used. but, honestly, i won't mind being yours too." the demon mumbles before peeking through his long lashes to look at jongin's steady stare.

"so be my dog?" jongin offers, wiggling his brows.

"no, i'll be your baby, daddy. but again, we can’t be sure."

"i wonder what went wrong about the spell card sehun gave me."

"probably the wrong spell card to summon a dog. instead, he got you a different kind of spell card."

"you're maybe right. there might be a mistake."

“well at least, you got to fuck the prettiest and the sexiest and the cutest demon of lust from hell." kyungsoo wiggles his butt and jongin laughs automatically.

"well, it's worth it. i will admit."

"let’s sleep then, human. you’re exhausted.”

that night, a complicated circular symbol with a star on its middle appears on kyungsoo's neck as he snuggles to jongin while sleeping naked with him.

it glows red. it burns a little on the skin that causes the demon to whimper a little. but he doesn’t wake up to it.

the contract has finally been completed.

means, kyungsoo has to serve jongin for the rest of the human's life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_kyungsoo, demon of lust, allow me a lifetime contract with you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to write smut. i made up that ugly chant. sorry for this mess yel. but i love your prompt so much i need to write it. i hope you love this too <3333


End file.
